


Bro, We Are Teens

by eliasz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, i made a fic from the meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasz/pseuds/eliasz
Summary: Bro, We Are Teens. Its Ok To Cry Around Me. Im Ur Best Friend. I Love You. ... Bro, We Are Kiss ing Now . . No Dont Stop Bro .. Bro ...// reupload from my old account





	Bro, We Are Teens

“Ukki, we are teens,” Subaru whispered with a soft, warm smile, wiping a stray tear away from under Makoto’s eye.

“It’s okay to cry around me, okay?" He let his hand rest on Makoto's face, cupping it gently and stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"I'm your best friend," he held his other hand reassuringly and moved closer. Makoto could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest. "And you know what?"

"I love you..." Subaru grinned sheepishly, eyes twinkling with pure, genuine affection. He leaned towards Makoto, bringing his face so close their noses were almost touching.

He looked lost for a moment, a question in these clear blue eyes, a plea and Makoto nodded his head and lowered his eyes.

"Ukki," Subaru pecked Makoto's lips quickly. "We are kiss~" another quick touch of Subaru's mouth against his, but it still left him breathless "-ing now."

They kissed once more, but Makoto interrupted their kiss by laughing. It was just too funny, but also really sweet and he just... couldn't stop laughing.

"No, don't stop Ukki~" Subaru whined and pouted in an exaggerated way, but he, too, started laughing. Music to Makoto's ears.

"Akehoshi-kun..." Makoto said when he finally managed to catch his breath. "I love you too."

"Ukki, I'm so happy to hear that!" Subaru blurted out and literally tackled Makoto with his powerful Akehoshi-kun hug. "I really do love you!"

"I really do love you too, Akehoshi-kun~♪" Makoto relaxed in his best friend's embrace. "But I would've never confessed with a meme..."

"But it was good! Right? Ukki, it was good I thought about it a lot!" Makoto snorted with laughter. "Hey!"

"It was amazing, Akehoshi-kun, I swear! You know I love your creative ideas~ So," Makoto smiled from the bottom of his heart, a rare, truly genuine smile that only ever appeared on his face when Trickstar was around. "Does it mean we're boyfriends now?"

Subaru nodded his head, with happy tears in his eyes. "Bro, we are boyfriends."


End file.
